Gypsy Soul
by Method-2-My-Madness
Summary: Charlie calls his little sister, hoping she can help Bella out of her funk. What happens when she's dragged to Italy and meets the Kings? Can they still her wanderers heart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at Twilight. I hope you enjoy. Feel free to review/favorite/follow...all that good stuff. Do let me know if you think I should continue this though. I've written a couple chapters now and I'm starting to really like Oriana. I hope you enjoy her too. So with out further adeui...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story you may recognize. Familiar faces, places and dialogue will be taking place. Only Ori and her words are mine.  
**

* * *

The landscape was silent, save for the sound of nature. Without a trace of civilization for miles the animals felt no hesitation in making themselves known. Birds called loudly to each other, flitting from branch to branch, and multitudes of creatures raced across the forest floor. None of them taking the slightest notice of the lone figure quickly scurrying its way up a steep cliff side.

Eyes bright and with a wide grin, Oriana Swan let the music blasting from her earbuds encompass her body as she easily found holds for her hands and feet. Despite the many different rock climbing paths to choose from in the Colorado Rockies she'd opted to go off on her own and find a more untouched mountain face to hook herself up to. She preferred to make her own way, rather than follow the well worn holds of so many others. It was just the way she lived her life really.

The muscles of her arms and legs burned, and sweat dripped from her form, stinging her eyes and plastering lose curls to her skin. But overhead the afternoon sun shone brightly behind the fluffy clouds and the breeze that curled around her was refreshing and like a chilled embrace. She'd never felt more free. As she reached a sturdy ledge more than halfway up she decided to take a break and swiftly pulled herself up, making sure to secure her harness in place, just in case. Opening her drawstring pack she pulled out an energy bar and some water before leaning back against the mountain behind her, contentedly eating as she took in the landscape before her. No matter where it was, either a city or the middle of no where, from this high up everything looked like magic.

Matt Walst was just bemoaning Stacys life choices when her skull was assaulted with the sounds of crazy frog. Yanking the speakers out of her ears she shook her head quickly, finger finding a home in her left ear as she tried to dislodge the ringing. Almond shaped eyes, the brown overriding the green, slid to her right upper arm where her phone was securely strapped. The bright screen cheerfully illuminated the name of her caller for only a few more seconds before it fell dark once again. Smiling fondly she removed her headphones from the aux port before hitting redial, eyes scanning the forest below as the phone rang in her ear. It hardly got through the first ring before it was answered, her older brothers voice echoing sadly through the line.

"Ori, I need your help."

Thick arched brows furrowed at the distress in her brothers voice. The last time he'd sounded like that Renee had taken Bella and bolted. Anxiety churning through her gut she swallowed it back and forced a happy tone.

"Of course Charlie. What's going on?"

"It's...uh, Bella. She's...I don't know what to do Ori." The sound of a heavy sigh and the soft squeaking of springs met her ears, and she could practically picture her brother slouched on his bed, face in hand and head hung heavy. Her heart went out to him. She'd never settled down, never had a child or had to deal with all the family drama that went with it. The closest she got was when she went into Washington during the summers Bella had visited. Then she'd had the responsibility of a child on her shoulders, as small as it may have been. Being an aunt really wasn't so much watching the child as it was helping them get into trouble. And Bella had been quite the trouble maker when she was younger, not so much as she grew up. On the last summer she visited she had just seemed over everything. Over the town, her father, and even her in-and-out aunt. It had been years since she had seen her niece, even though she knew the girl had moved back in with Charlie about six months ago. She had no idea how she would be able to help either of them but she'd do her best to try.

"Okay, well what's going on? I mean it can't be too earth shattering, right? She's just a teenage girl."

"A teenage girl who's become a complete zombie! She hardly eats, when she sleeps she has nightmares, she won't go out with any of her friends! Ever since that damn Cullen boy left she's been nothing but a shell and I...I just don't know Ori. I suggested sending her back to her mothers. She wouldn't hear it. Said she'd go hang out with her friends if it would make me feel better. I want her to be okay, not pretend to be."

Nothing but silence was exchanged as Charlie attempted to get himself under better control and Oriana let her thoughts wander. It wasn't often her brother got so upset he actually yelled. He'd been a shy teenager that had transitioned to a soft spoken adult. He was easy going and pretty happy for the most part, despite what life had thrown at him. His life was simple; work, friends, football and beer. There was rarely ever a reason to get upset over that. _Actually last time he called screaming him and Billy had just had a fight. About the Cullens._ She sort of wanted to laugh at the irony. Before he'd been spittin' about Billy, defending the family vehemently, and now here he was damning them. Well, one of them. Still.

"Listen, I'll come down. Not sure what I can do though. I'm actually in Colorado so it shouldn't take me long to get there. We'll figure something out big bro. Don't worry about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long to scale down the cliff face, and before she knew it she was in the dingy hotel room she'd rented for her stay. Ori considered herself a bit of a nomad, drifting to whatever place caught her fancy. Not that she was loaded with money, whatever cash her family had had stored away went to her parents medical bills as they slowly passed away. But there was always a way to make money. After all, every town needs a waitress. And her musical skills were always appreciated on the street for the most part.

By three that evening she had her duffle full of sports stuff, sturdy leather violin case and her medium sized suitcase packed into her '87 oldsmobile cutlass and was swiftly making her way up to Forks, Washington. Less than a day away from her destination she figured she could make it nonstop, as long as she fueled herself on energy shots and sugary gas station food.

Which turned out to be true, as she let her beat up old car putter to a stop on the curb in front of the two story house she remembered as Charlies at nearly noon the next day. Her forehead hit the steering wheel in front of her, curls springing to life to create a curtain around her head. Thin fingers tightened on the wheel as her jaw opened wide, releasing a deep yawn that caused her to shake. Tired eyes blinked open as she heaved herself up straight, fumbling for the handle before she nearly spilled herself onto the pavement. Hands touched asphalt for only a second before she pushed herself back up, hopping a bit to get her balance back. A quick scan of the drive way revealed no cruiser, and only moments later her phone was to her ear, leaning lazily against her car as she waited. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back as the wind whipped around her, tossing her curls back and forth for but a moment before it settled. The gentle breeze brought the smell of earth and snow, fresh smells no one really appreciated in the city. Sometimes not here even, taking it for granted having grown up with knowing only the freshness of nature.

"Forks Police Department. Chief Swan speaking."

Startled from her thoughts it took a moment to answer, but when she did she couldn't stop the smile from stretching her face.

"Yes, Chief Swan. There's a suspicious character out on the street. Just standing outside their vehicle. Never seen it before in my life. I believe they're outside your house actually. Oh my goodness what are they doing! I'd get over there quick. Hurry!"

She pulled away the phone and had just enough time to hear her brother spluttering on the other end, asking for her to wait and calm down, before she clicked the red phone symbol and ended the call. Laughter burst forth at her actions, before it stopped and she tilted her head to the side, a thoughtful look taking over. _Maybe I shouldn't have done that. He does get pretty serious with his cop thing. Seeing as its his job and stuff. Hmm, ah well. He'll get over it._ With a short shrug she shoved her phone back into her pocket and hopped onto the hood of her car. If she was going to prank him and make him drive home in a panic the least she could do was stand out in the open and show him it was just her.

Five minutes later found the cruiser turning the corner at a _slightly_ higher speed than usual with the lights flashing, but no sirens. She could tell the moment he saw her, because the lights went off and the speed went down. Laughing lightly she slid from her car and stood with arms crossed as Charlie carefully parked in the driveway. The smile didn't leave her face, even as her brothers stern visage stomped closer to her, because she could see in his eyes how pleased he was she was there. He could screw his face up any way he liked, but his eyes were never any good at holding back what he actually felt. So when his mouth opened she decided to skip the part where he lectured her about prank calling the police (technicality since it was her brother) and skipped straight to the happy part.

Stepping to meet him half way Oriana wrapped her arms around her brothers torso, right under his armpits, and locked her hands on her forearms before snuggling happily into the slightly larger body. Charlie was brought up short, arms in the air and half formed protests on his lips. He seemed to battle about whether to push on with his lecture, which he seemed to have thoroughly prepared, or let it go and move forward. With a heavy sigh he let his arms drop to his sisters shoulders and pulled her in tight, cheek moving to rest on the top of her head.

"Hey Ori."

"Howdy Char. Wanna go inside? I heard there's some weird person skulking about out here."

With a shake of his head and a pinch to her side, resulting in quite the loud yelping noise, Charlie Swan lead his little sister into the house. Hoping against hope that there would be something she could do to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cheerfull chattering of the diner surrounded the siblings, sitting in content silence as they dug into their food. They'd figured since it was lunch time anyway Charlie would just take an earlier break than normal, and with her brothers notorious kitchen skills they'd decided to head to the familiar dwelling. As they had waited for their food to arrive Charlie updated her on the situation, from how devoted Bella had become to Edward in so short a time and the hurtful words she'd spewed after only a few months- ending with her beat up in Arizona- to finding her curled up on the forest floor in the dead of night and the shell she'd become since. The food had arrived as he'd finished and so Ori spent the silence that followed to think about what had been happening with her niece lately.

That a teenage girl had become obsessed with her boyfriend and then heartbroken when he left wasn't any kind of surprise. Young girls were emotional little things, easily sucked into relationships, but Bella had seemed to become all but the boys shadow. The two had spent every minute they could together, Bella always leaving with Edward or showing up with the boy if she hadn't. He'd become her singular focus, Charlie sadly explaining the only thing they'd really even talked about since she arrived was the Cullen boy.

Now that he was gone sadness was understandable, but this absolute devastation was unacceptable. No matter how much they'd enjoyed the others company it was still just a teenage romance. There would be many more after Edward. But not if she let herself waste away. The girl probably wouldn't appreciate her putting her nose in her business, but her brother was hurting. His child was hurting him. She wasn't sure what exactly she could do, couldn't really see a way to help other than just be there and support Charlie. But if that was all the help she would be then so be it. She'd be the strongest support beam she could be.

After their plates had been cleared away the siblings continued to sit quietly, paying no mind to the waiter or the check he set down. Her brothers large brown eyes were pleading with her, for some magical solution that could return everything to normal. Unfortunately she didn't have that for him. With a heavy sigh she glanced down at her hands that were clenched on the table, fingers laced together tightly.

"Charlie...I'm not sure how much help I'm gonna be here honestly. I know Bella even less than you do. I wasn't here for any of the Cullen stuff. I'll be stepping into the middle of a pretty delicate situation from what you said and I don't think Bella will appreciate it. She might get even more upset. Or withdraw into herself further. But I'm gonna be there for you. I've got your back through this. Til the end. Whatever you need I'm there. I'll do anything I can."

Her eyes stayed on her hands until she was done, and then she slowly met the red-rimmed gaze of her older brother. He looked so desperate. So hopeless. But there was also appreciation and a strength that wasn't there before. The two of them had always been able to rely on the other, no matter the case, and with his little sisters devoted words he felt like he could make it through the dark confusing storm his life had become. With a small smile and shaky nod Charlie quickly paid the bill and they were off. They swung back by Charlies place to drop Ori off as her brother was going back to work. Tossing her the house key, and with a warning not to cause any trouble, the chief was back off to the station.

Quickly grabbing her suitcase and instrument out of her car she made her way inside the older but unchanged house. Everything looked exactly the same as the day she'd left, headed down to the barrier reef for some scuba diving. Shaking off nostalgia she tossed her suitcase on the floor at one end of the couch, and then gently set her violin across the cushions. Beer cans were spread along the coffee table, dust was collecting on any available surface and - eyeing the thing with some amusement- there was a half-dead Christmas tree sitting dejectedly in the corner, pine needles spread around its base. Just from where she stood she could see dirty dishes on the counter in the kitchen. So with nothing to do, seeing as Charlie was at work and Bella at school, Ori decided to tidy up a bit.

Gathering her crazy curls into a high bun she threw off her jacket, boots thudding next to her bag, and drew out her headphones. Placing the buds in place she scrolled through her internet radio, finally stopping on an 80's station, smiling happily as Joan Jett started up in her ears. First she tackled the living room, any and all trash getting gathered up and taken to the green bin outside. Next she vacuumed up the fallen needles, slid a couple garbage bags over the pathetic tree, and hauled it too outside. Dusting, sweeping and anymore needed vacuuming was done quickly and she slipped into the kitchen.

With guitar solos and screaming vocalists invading her senses she worked happily, not minding the menial labor at all. So into her work she didn't notice as Bella shuffled through the door and up into her room. When a horn blared outside she hardly heard it, but then the song faded and it sounded again. Removing her right ear bud she had just enough time to hear the fade of slow steps and then the door shut. Turning off her music all together she hurried to the door, opening it a bit to look outside, just barely catching Bella shutting the door of a nice looking car and then dart away. _Aw crap._

She'd missed her. Ori had been hoping to talk to the teen when she got home, catch up a little bit. She was hoping the girl would maybe open up a little to someone who wasn't really a parental figure. However she'd completely missed when the girl came in and now she had to wait for another time. Huffing to herself Ori turned back to her work, unwilling to leave a job half finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella still wasn't home when Charlie got back. Nor by the time they'd finished a very simple dinner, supplied by Ori. So she decided to take a shower to pass the time. Adjusting the water temperature she stripped off her clothes and shook out her hair, running long fingers through the unruly curls. When steam was rising gently from the cubicle she stepped in, hissing slightly as the hot water caressed her skin, but it quickly turned to a sigh of pleasure as her body easily adjusted. Time slipped by as she stood there, head tilted back and letting the water just run over her face and body.

A door slamming across the hall brought her from daydreams and half-formed thoughts. Her body and hair were quickly washed with her favorite scents, macadamia nuts and coco butter swirling throughout the small space. Shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around her hair Ori stood naked in the bathroom, not bothering to grab another towel. She preferred to air dry. Waiting for the drops of water that clung to her body to dissolve she rustled around in her small bathroom bag, pulling out toothpaste, floss and her green toothbrush. Oral hygiene taken care of she washed her face, focusing extensively on her 'T' zone. Next came her coco butter lotion, which she applied from her neck to the soles of her feet.

Feeling baby soft and quite happy Ori slipped on her pajamas, an oversized purple batman shirt slipping down over her shoulder and baggy black basketball shorts. Whipping the towel off her head she watched as her hair fell limply around her, grazing the middle of her back as it soaked through her shirt. Fingers twisted expertly into the strands until a thick braid laid hung over her shoulder. Gathering her things and tossing her towel into the hamper she made her way downstairs. Charlie was on the couch, beer in hand, football game flickering across the screen. Grabbing a can of her own she sprawled next to her brother, popping the top and gaze latched onto the tv. Neither team that was playing were ones she particularly followed or cared for, but still a game was a game.

It was already more than half way over when she settled in, and the game quickly reached a dissatisfying end. Her brother shot her an awkward smile, which she returned with a beaming one, and bid her goodnight before slightly stumbling off to bed. Following his example she laid out the blankets he'd set out for her, efficiently making a comfy sleeping spot. Settling down it seemed like she'd only just shut her eyes when they were popping open, gaze locked on the ceiling above her. Horrendous screams were echoing around the dark house. She could hear Charlie cursing and falling over himself upstairs, trying to get to his troubled daughter as fast as possible.

Flinging back the covers Ori made her way upstairs, the yelling had stopped, and now only harsh pants filled the air. Making it to the top landing showed Charlie, nervously shifting from foot to foot, half way into Bellas room. Soft words were spoken, ones she couldn't make out, and then her brother was stepping back and shutting the door hesitantly, conflict clear on his face. Door fully shut he released a deep, heavy sigh and made his way towards her, both of them trying to pretend they didn't hear the teens muffled sobs. When she could see Charlie clearly she had to hold back a wince. His eyes were full of tears and he seemed defeated, staring at her with a bleak look. Gathering her resolve Ori smiled softly and rose her hand to gently rub at his shoulder.

"Hey. We'll work on it. She'll be right as rain in no time." _One way or another, I will_ make _this girl cheer up._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Im surprised by the response to this. Some people even reviewed! And I'm very thankful to the ones who chose to do so. Here's the second. It got away from me a little bit but I'm sure you won't mind my long chapters! You'll recognize a lot of dialogue and events in this chapter. Probably the next one too. But I promise I'll be breaking away from the book soon and weaving my tale all by me onesie ^_^ Enjoy lovelies!**

 **Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. Just Oriana and her ways are mine.  
**

* * *

The weeks slipped by quickly and Bella seemed to be getting better, so much so that Ori saw no reason to get directly involved with the teenagers drama. Whatever she was doing out with Jacob nearly every day seemed to be helping her extensively, though the girl still had nightmares almost every night. That didn't mean she'd be leaving anytime soon. The couch was hers until she was certain her niece wasn't going to do something crazy. There were times the girls eyes grew distant and glassy, like the zombie like state she'd been in before was just below the surface, waiting to come back. Bella smiled and laughed, made dinner and participated in conversations. However something about her behavior was off, there was a darkness that crept along the edges of her eyes. Charlie had been more than happy to accept his daughter was back, that whatever she'd been going through was over and she'd snapped back to the girl she was before.

Oriana would keep an eye on her and watch for any funny business where Charlie was keen to turn a blind eye. He should be able to tell the girl was just distracting herself. She'd already turned up in the ER twice, weak excuses and nervous glances the answers she supplied. It didn't help anytime she tried talking to Bella the girl was all shrugs and awkward smiles. _Definitely her fathers daughter._

Something had happened at the end of February between Bella and Jacob that had Ori worrying again. Bella had been acting weird. Not zombie weird. More manic weird. She'd spent weeks twittering around the house in a mass of nerves, the phone practically glued to her ear. The woman had kept an eye on the situation, but half way into March the issue resolved itself. Now the two were once again thick as thieves, Bella spending as much time as possible with the younger boy down at La Push.

At this particular moment though she wasn't worried about Bella or her oddities. Her whole focus was on her brother who was standing with Sue Clearwater, the pretty older woman had tears falling down her cheeks, and Charlie tried to lend her strength- his own eyes rimmed red and completely bloodshot. She didn't know the Clearwaters well, she'd never really hung out with Harry or the others growing up seeing as she was nine years their junior. She'd had her own little gang that had jumped ship to bigger better lands the first chance they got. But Harry had been very important to her brother, so even if she felt uncomfortable and unneeded she was going to stay. For Charlie.

They stayed at the hospital for a long time, grieving and making arrangements, but finally they were on their way home, Oriana driving the cruiser as Charlie looked listlessly out the window. Pulling up into the drive way she swiftly shut off the engine and made her way to the passenger side, opening Charlies door and hauling him out. An unfamiliar black car was parked on the curb behind hers, but she didn't get to examine it much because as soon as her brother was out of the car his arms were around her. The hug was crushing her lungs and she couldn't breath, but the older man needed this comfort, so she'd keep quiet and give it to him.

They stood there for quite a while, Charlie breathing heavily into her hair, but eventually he broke their embrace. Holding her out at arms length her brother squeezed her shoulders tightly with a sheepish smile, and then was heading off towards the house, her lazy steps close behind. The second he stepped through the door Bella was on the man, arms wrapped around his waist, and he held onto his daughter as fiercely as he had his sister. He tried to move further into the house but Bella stopped him, a nervous look on her face. Eyebrows high Ori watched as the girl fidgeted, gaze moving down the hall to the short figure hidden in the shadows.

Of course they didn't stay hidden long. Stepping into the hallway showed the pixie like girl. Ori was taken aback and wary, her sixth sense tingling and letting her know she wasn't what she seemed to be. The hair on the back of her neck rose and her heart accelerated as she took in the girls features.

 _Perfect._ That was the only way to describe her. Her hair, her skin, her clothes, smile and eyes. She was severely unflawed. And that put Ori on the defensive. No one took care of themselves that well. There was always something. A gap tooth. A pimple. A slight limp or scar or something! But no, this girl was absolutely perfect. Not a hair out of place. And the only people who presented themselves like that usually had a pretty nasty secret they were hiding. _Like serial killers_. Of course she didn't believe Bellas friend was a serial killer! Not a lot a least... One should always keep their options open.

They were introduced and Charlie chatted with her for a minute, but it was sufficiently awkward. The siblings headed for the kitchen to eat the dinner Bella had made. Dinner was quiet and Charlie was the first to finish, excusing himself for the night. Ori stayed up longer, puttering around the kitchen, but an hour later Bella and her friend were still stationed on the couch so, shrugging, she headed for her nieces room. _Should have taken Alice to your room to talk. Know I sleep there ya brat._ Despite her mental grousing she sighed as she sunk into the bed, body happy for an actual mattress and not the lackluster couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of the funeral Ori woke up late cuddled in a fluffy comforter, having commandeered Bellas bed again last night, with the doorbell going off impatiently around her. Charlie had assured her she didn't have to go to the funeral, she'd never been good with those sort of things. Still she'd fought, no matter how half-heartedly it might have been, to be there and support her brother. But he'd laid out some arguments, something about the Clearwaters needing the support not him, and a few other things too so Ori had let it drop.

She could hear voices downstairs and the doorbell wouldn't stop, so with an aggravated groan she tossed off her covers and slid from the bed. She'd just pulled the door open when the annoying noise ceased and the half asleep woman sighed, blowing curls every which way. Figuring she was already up and might as well get ready she made her way to the bathroom. All her things were now spread out among the counter so she quickly went through her morning routine. Nimble fingers twirled and untangled her vicious bed-head so that she looked more like a human and less like cousin it. Then she tackled her morning breath. Mouth fresh, face washed and hair managed she stepped out of the bathroom about an hour later, still in her basketball shorts and tight black tank top but feeling much more awake.

The phone had rung when she was in the bathroom but was quickly answered so she didn't pay it any mind. As she made her way downstairs she could hear multiple voices. Alice was murmuring in her quiet voice, Bella was rushing around and Jake looked crestfallen, begging the girl not to go. _The hell does she think she's going?_

"What is going on here?"

The three teens froze to look at her and she put on her best adult 'you're-in-trouble' face. Jacob seemed to think everything was handled now because he shot the girls a smug look and darted out the door. Sending the retreating boy a confused look she focused on the girls, both of who seemed to be having a panic attack. Giving them another look prompted Bella to start babbling.

"Aunt Ori! I...I have to go. Edwards in trouble. There's a family emergency and I have to go to him."

Face dropping incredulously Ori chanced a glance at Alice, who seemed to have checked out if the fuzzy gaze was anything to go by. Concentrating on her rambling niece she planted her hands on her hips and stared at the teenager hard.

"Are you insane Bella? You can't just _go_ to Edward. Didn't you say he was in South America somewhere the other day? After everything he's put you through why are you rushing off to him? You're dad won't just kill you, he'll kill _me_ too for not tying your ass to a chair for even suggesting this madness."

Bella just seemed to get more agitated with her words, head shaking wildly in denial, face pink and eyes wide.

"NO! You don't understand! None of that matters because he needs me! He's in trouble and if something happens to him...I can't live without him in this world."

Letting out a large sigh, nearly a growl really, Ori closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. _Jesus. It's worse than I thought._ "So you're just gonna fly right on down to South America? When will you be back? What are you going for? And once again, are you totally insane!?"

"Actually we'll be going to Italy." Alice finally spoke up, but her voice was soft, like she wasn't really with them and her eyes were still glassy.

"Oh! Italy! Well that's much better! I am not letting you leave this country Isabella Swan. Charlie's having a rough time of it as it is and he doesn't need to be worrying that you ran off to _Italy_ with _Edward_." _If I have to chase this girl down to Italy I'm going to be so mad._ Suddenly Alice gasped and went rigid, turning to stare so intently at Ori she was sure the girl would burn a hole through her. Golden orbs swirled with so many different emotions -disbelief, awe, anxiety...fear? Despite this when she spoke her voice was strong and sure.

"Come with us."

"What!" Her and Bella both stared at the pixie, unable to comprehend what she'd suggested. Bella couldn't understand why Alice would bring along her aunt, especially when she knew nothing of vampires or anything supernatural and they were headed straight to the vampire kings. Ori just couldn't wrap her head around how ballsy this chick was.

"No. I'm not coming with you. Because you're not going. At least Bella isn't."

"Yes I am! And you can't stop me." Slapping a note down onto the kitchen table the brunette rushed for the door, quickly sidestepping her aunt. Cursing the girl Ori made her way after her niece, shoving on her boots hurriedly and shivering immediately as the frigid March air caressed her exposed skin, racing right behind her as she threw herself into the shiny mustang. They wrestled for the door for a few minutes before a cold hand wrapped around her wrist, sending a shock to her system, and then she was twirled around. Eyes spinning in her skull it took a few seconds to gain her equilibrium back, but when she did she was unhappy to realize she'd been manipulated into the car. Her ID and passport were thrown into her lap, glare settling into place as the pale woman grinned happily. _How...?_

"You'll need those."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They argued the entire ride to the airport, through the airport, as security checked them and as they hustled onto the plane. Ori had been determined to stay on US soil, and her niece would be staying too. But as the pixie screamed down the streets Bella had argued until she was blue in the face, Alice backing her up. Flashing her sweet smile and giggling between her words she manipulated the conversation until the older woman was huffing and sitting herself on the plane. Crossing her arms Ori scowled darkly, glaring out the window and paying no one any mind.

She wasn't quite sure how the little demon had done it but she was on her way to Italy. To keep an eye out and make sure things went smoothly. Unsure of what _exactly_ needed to go smoothly left Oriana anxious. This didn't really seem like a family emergency. Eyes sliding sideways she watched Alice sit completely still, making Bellas twitching seem even worse than it was. Sighing heavily Ori closed her hand around her nieces, stopping her picking fingers. Wide scared eyes looked at her sadly, exactly like her brothers, and she couldn't help it as she softened against the situation she found herself in.

"What's going on Hells Bells?" A small smile curled the crushed womans lips at her childhood nickname and Ori mirrored it, shaking their joined hands lightly. "I know this is more than a family emergency. Why do have to go to him _right this second?_ What's so important it couldn't wait a few hours? Or even minutes."

Bella shot a glance at Alice who in turn leveled her gaze on Ori, hazel clashing with gold. The small girl seemed to be fighting with herself but eventually her expression hardened, decision obviously made, and turned fully in her seat, back to the aisle and eyes intense.

"What I'm about to say...is dangerous. It'll probably sound insane. But you're in it now. So you should know. Me and my family. Edward included. We're all...vampires." The word slammed into the curly headed girls chest, expelling her breath from her in one harsh blow. Alice hurried on, leaving no time for questions. "We aren't exactly what myth portrays. As you can tell we don't burn during the day. I'm sure I'm not exactly what comes to mind when you think of vampires. Not a lot of us are. Bella's blood pulls at Edward. Calls to him really. They were both instinctually drawn to the other. They began dating. A few months ago Bella got a paper cut at our house. It...didn't end well. It's why we left. But I had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff so I came back. Obviously she's fine. But Edward thinks she's dead. And he's on the way to beg for his true death. From the main authority in our world."

Oriana could feel her slack jaw, wide as it could go. Her mouth was dry and her eyes were so wide they hurt. The skin around her left eye was twitching violently. Not a sound was made as her glance darted from Alice to Bella, around the cabin and back again, replaying the cycle over and over . Her brain ran through the rapidly spewed words, trying to process but unable to. _Vampires. Dating...vampire. Singer. Vision? Jumped off a cliff. Vampire authority? No fangs. Not burning. Gold eyes. Vampire. Jesus._ Something in her temple seemed to snap and then Ori was falling backwards, darkness becoming her world as she slumped back into her seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only two hours later that Ori was drifting her way towards consciousness, face twisting in discomfort as disjointed thoughts slipped into her head and right back out. Bella; rushing around the house, face pink as they argued in the car, nervous eyes wide as the plane took off. Alice; gracefully twirling around, car screaming through the streets, gold eyes serious as she finally explained what was happening. And then Ori wished she'd never remembered. With a groan she pushed her body upright, palms pressed against her eyes.

Vampires. Fucking vampires. And her niece was involved with one. It wasn't that Oriana wasn't skeptical, she very much was, but that little pixie was too perfect, too cold, to be a human. Vampires, werewolves, trolls, ghosts, dragons, mermaids... The supernatural world was one the Ori fully believed in. There were too many unexplainable things in the world, weird things, to think humans were the only beings out there. However, never in her life did she think she would ever see one, nor actually be talking to one. Alice had been very right about one thing, she wasn't anything like what Ori had pictured a vamp to look like. Or act like.

"Aunty O?"

Bellas soft words and a delicate hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality, and she spread her fingers across her face to stare between them, hazel orbs bouncing between the two troubled looking girls. Dropping her hands she sighed again but managed to send them a weak smile.

"So, a vampire huh?" _Guess serial killer wasn't too far off._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The remaining 12 hours of the flight was spent bringing Ori fully up to speed on everything, and she even managed not to pass out again. Not to say her head wasn't spinning as the conversation finally tapered off. Alice warned there was only a little over an hour until they landed and then they'd have to hurry and find Edward. Ori used that time to just think. Mind calming as she sorted through the facts.

The Cullens were vegetarian vampires, as they liked to call themselves, although not all of them had always been, and being around humans was difficult for the familial coven. Some more than others. Alice had explained her family. They all actually sounded pretty interesting. Especially the talented one. Visions. Mind reading. Empathy...it was some pretty crazy sci-fi stuff. The whole Edward and Bella relationship was weird. They seemed way too into each other to Ori. Alice said all vampires were like that with their mate but still. Maybe that would explain the boy, but Bella wasn't any kind of supe. It shouldn't have had such a hold on her as it did. At least she didn't think so. Alice had also been so kind as to explain the Volturi, and Ori was not looking forward to meeting them. In fact if she could, she'd avoid it all together. Hopefully they could grab the little drama queen and be off before the three kings realized what happened.

As the plane descended, landing smoothly on the tarmac, Ori felt like she had control of her mind again. She was calm going into this mess and had a plan, shaky a plan it may be. Snatch up the wayward Cullen and get the hell outta dodge. Bella and Alice must have come up with a plan of their own, because as aunt and niece made their way out of the airport-thankfully the older womans clothes were actually weather appropriate here- a bright yellow prosche squealed up to the curb next to them. A brightly smiling pixie set in the drivers seat.

She hurried them along and Ori slipped into the middle awkwardly, Bella quickly taking up the passenger seat beside her. As Alice peeled off Ori could only be thankful the car was an automatic.

The ride was made with the two teenagers, or at least teen looking, talking rapidly back and forth. Bella was worrying more and more with every second that passed and Alice wasn't looking very confidant either. Finally the vampire pointed out their destination and Ori couldn't help but gape. Even at the distance they still were the castle was magnificent. Before long they were winding their way up the hill the castle sat upon, steadily making their way towards the city of Volterra. Until the cars pressed together on all sides and they could do no more than crawl through the traffic. Bella whined but there was nothing Alice could do. They were stuck at the moment. Cars inched forward and Bella nearly vibrated in her seat, eyes locked on the dash clock.

Eventually the small woman managed to wind herself around one guard only to skid to a stop in front of another. The man confronted them, but a large wad of money took care of the problem and then they were off again. The car jerked violently as they went, the brake and acceleration getting pressed in quick succession through the streets. Until finally Alice stopped, eyes wide, and pushed Bella out of the car. The girl took off running like the devil was at her heels and Ori watched her disappear into the sea of red cloaks. A small hand was on her back and then she was being pushed as well. Pretty much flying out of the car she took a second to right herself and then glared at the unapologetic vampire.

"You should go too. Remember, Palazzo dei Priori. GO!" Ori had just been standing there, not understanding _why_ she should follow her niece, but her growled command had the woman turning and running through the crowded streets, trying to find her way. A constant stream of 'Palazzo dei Priori' dripped from her lips, and she turned in the directions the fingers pointed, at the same time trying to locate Bella.

Breaking through the crowd on the tenth chime of noon her wild hazel eyes finally found the brunette girl, on the steps of the clock tower, gripping tightly to a shirtless boy. _Gotta be him._ Sighing in relief Ori jogged up the steps, gliding straight up to the couple, uncaring if she ruined their reunion. Edward was muttering about death and Bella was pulling on his arms, trying to get him to move.

"We gotta move. Lets go." Ori wrapped her own hand around the boy but he stood still as a statue, just staring down at Bella. He didn't even seem to realize she had a hold of him. Then her grasp was wrenched away, her wrist giving an uncomfortable pop when she didn't let go fast enough. Gasping softly she hissed through her teeth and cradled her injured arm to her chest. Bella was now pressed tightly against the wall, Edward standing protectively in front of her, as two dark figures emerged from the shadows. They gave her the same feeling as Alice first had. The vampires spoke together and then Edward tried to send Bella away.

"No, bring the girl. Both of them." Edward tensed at first but his features melted into confusion at the mention of there being girl _s._ She had been right before, the boy hadn't even noticed her there. Then his eyes were on her, examining her, and he turned slightly to Bella. He'd probably noticed the small qualities they happened to share. Turning back to the men he shook his head slightly, letting them know he wasn't putting either human in danger, however he didn't move from his spot in front of Bella. They spoke softly, tension thick in the air, and then the two vampires moved towards the couple.

Ori didn't mean to but as they stepped forward she stepped back, pushing herself further into the alley, but Edward refused to move. And then Alice was there, dancing up to her brother with a smile on her face. They two larger vampires tried to move the discussion to a different location, extremely aware of the small family that was watching them, but the Cullens refused to budge. It seemed like they would be in their little standoff all day until a high pitched voice called out from the shadows. Her presence ended everything, and Edward slumped in defeat.

"Follow me." Jane, as she'd been named, turned and quickly disappeared into the shadows from whence she came. The biggest of the two vampires motioned for them to go in front so Alice easily stepped up. Next Edward walked by, his arm wrapped around Bellas waist as he pulled her along. Ori eyed the two strange men, arm cradled protectively against her, but figured there was no way out of this mess and reluctantly followed after. The alley narrowed and angled down. Ori could see Bella slightly freaking out as they walked. The further they went the colder it got, and soon goose bumps were exploding across her bared arms and legs.

Alice and Edward chatted together and then Alice was gone, a small hole in the pavement the only clue on where she had gone. Her niece looked skeptical, eyeing the hole with trepidation as Edward reassured her, but Ori was intrigued. These vampires were odd. Was the entrance to their castle really in a sewage drain?

Bella eventually gathered her courage, Edward holding her tightly as he lowered her down. Once successful he turned to her, palm held out in invitation. Brushing past him she lowered herself to sit on the edge of the hole, staring down at the darkness. Holding her injured limb tightly so it wouldn't jar too badly she took a deep breath and slid down. It wasn't a long jump down but tingles still shot through her legs when she landed. Shaking them out she stood in the dim light, watching as the three remaining men joined them.

A small cold hand curled into her elbow, and there was just enough light to see Alices smile before once again they were walking and darkness took over. The passage continued in a downward slant and a nervous sweat broke out over Ori despite her best efforts to remain calm. Whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be good. The air felt of malice and dark purposes sending her fight or flight instincts screaming. The vampires could probably hear her hammering heart but she still tried to project a cool exterior, slowly counting her breaths as she walked. A cool wind whipped down the tunnel and the vampires stopped, confused on where it could have come from. It lasted for only a second but as the breeze wound its way through her corkscrew curls and caressed her face Ori felt some of her fear melt away, a soft strength enveloping her mind.

The cloaked men shrugged off the odd occurrence and pushed the group forward. The downward slant of the tunnel continued in complete darkness until, finally, a light lit the tunnel up into a dark gray and Ori could almost feel her eyes dilating as they tried to adjust from the strain they'd been put through. She didn't notice her own reaction to the cold, tremors running through her limbs and goose bumps a permanent mark on her skin. But she did notice Bellas. The girl almost looked like she was going to start seizing and her teeth chattered so hard Ori feared the teen would bite off her tongue. Alice and Edward pulled away at the same time and the older woman sighed softly, not realizing how much the short vampire had been contributing to her descent into hypothermia. Ori let her go but Bella pulled Edward back, happily shivering into his frame.

She couldn't stop the roll of her eyes of the soft scoff, already over the love struck version of her niece. This may be the only chance they have to be with each other but still. _A little self preservation wouldn't hurt anyone in this situation._ Finally the dark tunnel came to an end, a large rusty grate all there was to greet them. Alice went through and then Edward stepped up, but he only opened the thing and motioned for Bella to go in. Then he did the same for Ori, his eyes burning with hidden curiosity. Probably completely flummoxed as to why she was there. _You and me both buddy._

Coming out on the other side revealed a brightly lit hallway. Bella seemed to relax in their new surroundings but Edward bristled significantly, and since Ori wasn't sure what was happening she opted to just stay at her current level of tenseness. At the end of the disarming hallway stood a small figure, Jane, waiting for them impatiently and holding open an elevator. Crowding into the small space, the seven of them made it quite the squeeze, the volturi relaxed and tossed back their hoods. Ori studied the new vampires while she had the chance.

There were differences, obviously animal blood and human blood had different effects on the body. For one their eyes were a bright red. And while that should have scared her it made her curiosity rise. She was a supernatural/paranormal geek. So sue her if the longer she spent around creatures of myth the more she wanted to know. Another difference was their skin. While Alice and Edward were just a perfect porcelain the other three seemed to have more color under their pale pallor, almost like they'd retained their original complexions. Edward was staring at her with a weird look on his face but Ori just raised an eyebrow, wondering what she'd done to deserve such a look. When he didn't look away she raised her other brow. _What?_

He seemed startled, body even jerking slightly before he turned away just in time for the elevator doors to open with a soft 'ping'. Straight into a waiting room. Ori wanted to laugh at the soft carpet and floral decorations, large mahogany desk stationed smack dab in the middle of the welcoming room. And playing the part of vampire castle receptionist was a very pretty human woman. She greeted the group as they walked past her but Ori paid her no more mind than necessary. She was more interested with their surroundings. She'd never imagined a covens home to be so welcoming, and she had to wonder why they'd gone to such lengths to make their halls soothing. Passing through a large set of double doors the young leader of their little group broke stride to welcome a similar looking boy. By the way they greeted each other she'd guess siblings. And then his gaze was burning into them.

"They send you out for one and you bring back two." Throwing Ori and Bella a look he continued. "And some strays as well. Nice work. Welcome back Edward. You seem to be in a better mood." The bronze haired boy didn't seem to like the attention, face like stone and jaw clenched.

"Marginally."

Alec turned to the only two humans in the room, eyes running up and down their forms. Eyes on Bella he smirked. "So this is the cause of all the trouble? What about the other one?"

"Dibs." Two voices echoed from behind and Ori had to bite her tongue, lest she do something that would get her killed. _Oh, you mean get killed a few minutes earlier than they'd planned? What a shame._ Blocking out her inner snark Ori blew out a large breath and settled for glaring at everyone. They were quick to move forward, making their way once again down a long fancy hall. _And what do we have for them down hall number three Johnny?!_

Her mental inquiries were quickly settled as they stepped into a large, sparsely furnished room, three large thrones being the only decoration. Ori immediately stepped behind Edward, his large frame easily hiding her shorter, slighter one. The cloaked vampires made their way to their places among the walls, leaving the two veggie vampires and two humans standing in the middle of the room. Bella was presented fully, standing between Alice and her boy toy. But just the glimpse of _one_ of the kings had caused her heart to quicken in what could only be fear, so Ori easily hid her form for as long as she could. Still, her damnable curiosity was burning inside her and she tried to mentally rein herself in as her body tilted slightly to the side, taking in as much of the man as she could.

He occupied the middle throne and was casting his bright childlike expression towards the cloaked figures, milky red eyes alight with dark intent. When he stood she could see he was only about a inch taller than she was, but his presence was large, encompassing all those around him as he spoke and moved around the room. He was so graceful, it seemed as if every movement was choreographed, meticulously thought out and planned. And maybe it was. Alice had said these kings were ancients basically. Thousands of years old. This man had most likely had centuries to perfect every move he ever made. His long black hair tumbled gently past his shoulders in silken waves and Ori couldn't quite fight her jealousy on that. She'd always envied people with manageable hair.

Smoothing down her own reckless curls to make sure they weren't springing up around Edwards frame, thus giving away her hiding place, she bent her knees a little and hid further in his shadow. There was no way she was actually hidden from anyone in the room at this point, but it made her feel better to try. Eyes now off the mysterious noirette she jumped slightly when he clapped his hands, the sound echoing out around the chamber and then back at them.

"Alice and Bella too!" He sounded like he was continuing a conversation and Ori hoped she hadn't missed anything important while she had been inspecting the vampire. "This is a happy surprise! Wonderful! Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

The large man nodded and disappeared, bringing the kings attention back to their little group of mix-matches. He spoke to Edward and Alice, leaving Bella and Ori to just silently tense. But she did learn his name was Aro. And he had a pesky little 'no privacy' power. _That's great. Hopefully he decides I'm beneath his notice and I can just mosey on outta here when they're done. Head on home, Bella in tow._

Suddenly Orianas marble blockade was turning and now she was facing a bare chest instead of back. Blinking in confusion she glanced up but Edward wasn't paying any attention to the woman, his eyes were fixed somewhere behind her. Comprehension finally hit her when she saw her niece turning and she followed their example, examining the new cloaked men between the thick curtain of her curls.

The first man had the same milky red eyes and long dark hair as Aro. Though his was longer, nearly as long as hers when it was wet, and a few shades lighter- more brown than black. He was also taller- a solid six foot- and where Aro seemed excited by everything this man was the opposite, uninterested gaze sliding along the room. Behind him strolled a platinum blonde, hair barely brushing his shoulders and nearly matching his skin. He was the shortest of the three, matching Ori at five foot nine, the same red eyes as the others blazing out across the room furiously. Their clothes were elegant and professional, complimenting their bodies well.

"Marcus, Caius, look! Bella is alive after all and Alice is here with her! They've even brought a timid little pet I've yet to meet! Isn't that wonderful?" Aros voice rung out cheerfully, but the two men didn't seem to share his enthusiasm. The brunette remained bored as ever while the blondes face twisted into a nasty expression. The first man stopped beside Aro, the other making his way swiftly up to one of the empty thrones. The apathetic man touched Aros palm for just a moment before moving on to the thrones as well, leaving the one in the middle bare. Aro was humming softly to himself, and then a strong cold hand circled her wrist, thankfully the one that was still intact, pulling her out of the safety of Edwards shadow.

Hazel met crimson...and the world stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Whoo chapter 3! Okay so this is the last of the book stuff and then we're on to Ori staying with the kings and figuring out the whole mate thing. Thank you everyone who has followed or favorite this story. I hope it continues to entertain you. Also to my reviewers; Mrs. VampDiva Belikov, marlastiano, natsumi456, lucefatale, and the guests who have deigned to as well. Enjoy darlings!**

 **Disclaimer: Ori is mine, nothing else.  
**

* * *

Aro stared into her eyes for a long time, and held onto her wrist for even longer. During their little staring contest Oriana could hear the three she had followed here, gasping and murmuring about the predicament she found herself in. Bella in particular was quite hysterical. But it was all back ground noise. Ori cocked her head to the side just barely, a habit she'd never broken that displayed her confusion. The red eyes in front of her sucked her in, and she watched the emotions swirl around them in fascination. The malicious glee faded nearly as soon as they had touched, his dark smile following upon eye contact. Now his face was slack, something like disbelief and unparalleled hope lining his handsome features. Wonder, adoration, awe, hesitance, pain and longing...they were all painted in crimson, plain for her to read.

She felt as if they had been standing there, staring at each other, for hours now. But that wasn't possible. Considering the amount of people in the room _someone_ would have said something if it had truly been going on for so long. Whatever his plans for her may have been seemed to have changed. He simply nodded his head at her, hand sliding from her wrist to gently cup her fingers. With his other hand he reached for her injured limb, lifting it to eye level with a gentle guiding touch. They stared at the bruised, swollen wrist. Images passed through her mind, Edward spinning to protect Bella and the sickening pop as she continued to hold on for too long. Aros eyes flashed to the culprit, growling softly with flashing eyes. _Shouldn't be mad at Edward. Was my dumbass fault for trying to drag that lump of stone anywhere._ Thoughtful red eyes returned to her and then the king nodded just the smallest amount, looking like he was unhappy about whatever had just happened. Bringing up her hands he pressed his lips softly to her knuckles before backing away, holding onto her until their fingers slipped away.

"I'll be with you shortly il mio fiore."

With the lose of contact between them she was tuned back into the real world, and was startled by the ferociousness of Edwards snarls. Looking back Edward was flicking his gaze between a satisfied looking Aro and a very puzzled looking Marcus. Bella clung to the boys arm, firing off soft questions, trying to figure out what was going on. While Alice simply stood there, eyes wide and locked on Ori, lip trapped between bright white teeth. Stepping back into line, this time next to Edward instead of behind him since they now knew she was there, Ori kept her gaze on the floor. Whatever had happened between her and that vampire couldn't be good. She'd just stay quiet until they left. _And then I'm going to kill Bella._

Edwards growls grew louder and, chancing a quick glance, it looked like they were now directed at her. Shooting him a nasty look between her hair she scoffed at the boy and returned to inspecting the lovely stone floor they had. _Hell's his problem? All his fault too. Pussy._ Now the young vampire was trembling next to her but Aros voice cut through whatever deranged thoughts Edward was having.

"That's enough now Edward! On to more pleasant things. Your Bella...I've seen your thoughts, smelt her in your memories...a nearly torturous experience you've willingly subjected yourself to everyday. How can you stand so close to her?"

Aro and Edward traded words, the ancient seemed quite interested in the self control Edward had displayed, his curiosity nearly insatiable as he quizzed the boy on his relationship with the human girl. With his singer. And then the noirette was turning towards her niece, a disarming smile twisting his lips. He wanted to touch her, see what she saw. The polite words did nothing to cover the command in his words. So ever so slowly, Bella let the man take her hand, casting Edward anxious glances all the while.

He seemed to have found whatever he was looking for. Or not found it, if the incredulous look she'd seen was correct. The vampire released her niece and backed away, glancing thoughtfully between the four of them. Then he called Jane. If Ori had thought Edward had been angry earlier it was nothing compared to how he was now. Feral sounds ripped their way from the proper looking boys chest and Ori half expected foam to form at his mouth. The room seemed to freeze almost in anticipation, but Aro only smiled, requesting Jane to now try her powers on Bella. Ori watched nervously, unsure of what the little blonde could do, but based on crazys reaction it couldn't be anything good.

The blonde king was moving closer, inching up behind Aro, and Edward lost his ever so praised control. His muscles bunched together as he prepared to leap...and then he was writhing on the ground, lips pressed together tightly. Eyes already mostly on the floor Ori got a full view as the snapped vampire dropped like a stone and his muscles tensed even further, something the woman hadn't thought possible before. His face slammed against the floor, smacking off the stone repeatedly as vicious tremors ran their course through his system. No screams escaped him, but the way his face was twisted looked like it took a hell of a lot of effort not to let out a sound.

Not understanding what happened she glanced to Aro, who was surprisingly looking at her, and then to Jane. The look on the girls face, wicked smile and eyes burning with dark pleasure, was all the confirmation Ori needed. _Now I know what Jane can do. They want to do that to Bella?! It's making a vampire nearly cry!_ Bellas desperate plea for them to stop cut through the tension. Ori wrapped her hand around Bellas arm, holding tight as she jerked against her and Alice, trying to get to her fallen vampire. With Edward downed there were no other protests as Aro directed Jane to focus on Bella.

Even though she was slightly ashamed of herself, Ori discreetly drew back her hand and took a delicate half step away from her niece. It may have made her a bad aunt, not immediately jumping in front of Bella or pulling her away, but really the girl had brought whatever was happening on herself. From what she had seen so far Bella had tripped her way through a whirlwind romance with a highly dangerous mythical creature, apparently uncaring about every single one of the risks. Said mythical creature had allowed the foolishness, encouraged it even, and now here they were. Apparently secrecy was a big deal, the very top rule, and the whole coven of vampires hadn't cared, revealed information freely to the naive girl.

Oriana could see, from a third person point of view, that the kings had the right to do what they wanted with their kind. What if every vampire decided to tell a human about their existance? Not that she thought any other vampire _would_ simply based on the red eyed ones currently in the room. Still, humans probably outnumbered supes. Plus, humans had nukes. _Or can vampires survive a nuclear bomb?_ That particular thought had her mind wandering for quite a while, flitting through all the information she had about bombs and the things she knew about vampires. Aros delighted laughter brought her back to earth, blinking rapidly to dispel the images in her head.

"So what do we do with you now?" Edward was standing again and him and his sister tensed at the question, while Bella began to shake once more. _She looks like a little chihuahua doesn't she?_ Edward sent her a dirty sideways look and that was when she remembered the boy could read minds. She also remembered Alice saying he could choose to ignore the thoughts, make them like back ground noise. Ori shot her own look at him, unhappy with the invasion. _Oh what, you disagree? Better block as much as you can of me kid, or its gonna get nasty in here._ The bronze haired vampire obviously didn't like his new nickname, but when it seemed like he wasn't gonna block her thoughts she pulled up some R rated memories quickly, focusing specifically on the males genitalia. Edwards face grew dark, if his complexion could change she was sure he'd be bright red. Or maybe a nice purple. Either way he turned away and ignored her completely.

Feeling victorious Oriana once again focused her attention on Aro, eyes glued to the floor and hair a wild mess of curls as it blocked her face from view. The black haired man propositioned Edward, apparently for the second time. For what she didn't really know and she didn't particularly care. She just wanted to get out of the creepy castle and return Bella to her father in one piece. The boy declined, as did his sister when asked, and then he turned his attention to Bella. _What?_

"What?" For a second Ori thought she had actually spoken, but it was the snow haired king who had protested.

"Caius, surely you see the potential. I haven't seen a perspective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

Stunned, Ori finally rose her gaze, wide eyes trained on Aros profile. Was he serious. Bella? A vampire? They had to be joking! Knowing there was nothing she could do, she'd just seen a 4 foot child take down an over six foot vampire after all, Oriana locked her gaze back to the floor and simply hyperventilated. _Charlie is gonna be so mad at me! What is he gonna think when he gets home and everyone is gone? WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?_ The beginnings of panic tickled her mind, but once again an unexplainable breeze rippled through the room, sweeping along Orianas skin and wrapping around her form before it was gone.

Heart slowing and breaths evening out the wild haired woman relaxed, still refusing to look up. Thus missing the looks she was thrown. Most of the vampires, including the ones beside her, seemed wary at the odd wind burst. Bella stared with wide eyes, mouth gaping as her aunts hair rose slightly and her clothes rustled while no one else was effected. Aros stare was intrigued and curious, and Caius seemed the slightest bit interested, though displeasure was still heavy on his face. Of course Ori saw none of this, concentrated so on her new best friend the floor.

"N-no, thank y-you." Bella found her voice, still staring at her aunt.

Aros forlorn sigh and comment of being such a waste prompted Edward to start snarking at the king, discontent and disgust coating his words. Then Caius joined in and Ori was just lost. They spoke of rules and regulations, their fate sounding less and less guaranteed by the second. Caius was gunning for their blood, but Aro seemed hesitant, suggesting that if Edward changed Bella then they could go home.

"But I'm afraid you would have to mean it."

The king in charge offered his hand to Edward, but him and Bella seemed to be lost in each others eyes. _He's not gonna do it._ Ori could already see he wouldn't. Quite possibly couldn't. _We're done for._ However Alice stepped forward, giving her hand up with no hesitation. Aros head bent over their connection and Ori held her breath, hoping whatever Alice showed him was good enough for them to leave. Apparently it was, as the noirette laughed in delight, complimenting Alices' powers. The blonde king was more than unhappy with the decision as he growled his disapproval.

"Dear Caius, do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household... Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out!" The joy she'd felt bubbling lightly in her chest at the realization they were leaving fell like a stone into her stomach at the child-like vampires words. _Turns out? She's still gonna be a vampire?_ Her brothers sad eyes flashed through her head and she tried to shake the thoughts out to no avail.

"Then we are free to go now?" Edwards voice was even, none of his earlier rage present at all, and Aro waved them off happily with a suggestion to visit again soon. Of course Caius needed to have the last words, and how delightfully threatening they were too. Finally, _finally,_ they were allowed to go. However nothing is at it seems, and as the two vegetarians in the room turned to leave-Bella firmly between them- Ori had a cold hand once again encasing her arm. Gasping loudly-half in surprise and half in pain as it was the arm with her injured wrist- hazel eyes, the green over riding the brown, met other worldly red once more. She watched in fascination as the intimidating vampire softened, his eyes lighting to an almost pink color and the hard lines of his face smoothing away.

"Ah, not you il mio fiore. You will be staying with us." The kind eyes and charming smile kept the words from computing, but only for a few seconds. Eyes wide she jerked her hand away, intention to get far from the crazy vampire. _They seem to be in high supply around here._ Instead she was hissing in pain and crouching over her arm, hand cradling her wrist. He hadn't pulled on the appendage or anything, thank God. His hold had actually released her quite easily. But his hand had still grazed it. Though to Ori it felt less like a graze and more like she'd just smacked it against solid stone.

The three members of her group were now standing halfway to the doors, confusion and panic coming from the doomed couple, and morose acceptance from the psychic. Aro was crouched over her, growling slightly and more than just a little protective. Oriana was officially lost. Tears in her eyes she looked to her niece, dark brown meeting olive, and noticed the tension once again radiating from the boy next to her. No longer confused, he was just bewildered and angry. Intense eyes locked on Alice before sliding to the couple on the floor.

"Mates?" He'd barely whispered the word but it reached everyone in the giant room, stealing the breath from all those within. Even those that didn't need it. The air froze...and then madness reigned. Aro began a strange rumbling in his chest and shifted closer, face pressing tenderly into her voluminous locks. The remaining two kings seemed to be in shock, Marcus a little less so since he'd seen as the tentative bond wrapped around the tall human woman and his brother. His tether to Sulpicia had shifted and changed colors as soon as Aro had made contact with the mortal, becoming more of a sibling bond instead of the strong marital bond they'd shared.

Bella just stood, shock sticking her body to the floor. She remembered what the Cullens had said about vampires mates. The fact that her beautiful tenacious aunt would be stuck with one of these monsters for eternity made her stomach churn. Caius stared unseeing at his brother curled contentedly around the disgusting human on the ground, pained sounds escaping her. The whimpers seemed to pull on something in the destructive man but he pushed it away, swirling on his heel and marching up to his throne in aggravation. The guards stared in shock, unable to believe one of the kings mates would be a human. And then a terrible screech echoed around them.

Standing on the dais, red eyes blazing and fingers curled into claws at her sides, was Sulpicia herself. "Aro! What are you doing? Get up this instant! Protecting this filthy mortal...when we should just kill her and be done with it!" The females words infuriated the black haired king, and his head lifting to flash a terrifying snarl in his wifes direction.

"You will silence yourself Sulpicia, or find yourself silenced." Backing off with a burning glare Aro returned his gaze to Ori, eyes tender once again. "Now darling, we're to feed soon. If you'd be so kind as to return the way you came and stay with Gianna in the waiting room. She'll fix up your wrist and then I shall explain what's happening."

Unable to form words Oriana simply shook her head, denying the mans words. _Stay with Gianna? The madness is spreading. I've gotta get outta here!_ A soft, reproachful growl came from the king and his arms tightened around her the smallest amount. And then she realized they were making contact, hard not to in a tank top, and he'd most likely heard her frantic thoughts.

"Il mio fiore, please sit with Gianna and wait for us. It would be unfortunate should I have need to follow you." With a numb head Ori let herself be pulled up and pushed gently towards the door, her companions silent behind her. However, before they could exit the room of terror, loud voices began echoing around them. They ooh'ed and aww'ed, snapping pictures and talking excitedly. All except a small woman at the back, gripping a rosary in a death grip. From the corner of her eye Ori noticed Edward trying to block Bellas sight, pushing her face into his chest. The taller human had no one trying to do so with her, and so watched with morbid curiosity as the dozens of humans waltzed their way into the large room. The four of them were pressed against the wall tightly so the group could pass them, but at the first opening Ori was stepping away, leaving the room quickly as Aros warm voice rose to greet their guests. _Here's a riddle...what could a castle full of vampires be inviting dozens of humans in for? Hmmm, probably dinner._

Oriana repressed a snort, noticing the contemptuous look Edward shot her. Seems he didn't appreciate her particular brand of humor. Not many people did, that's why the comments stayed in her head. Not her fault the boy could hear them anyway.

The tourists passed quickly after that and then there was just one last person standing in the golden hall. A very beautiful brunette woman stood tall and proud, violet eyes roving the two humans with interest. Ori was startled by the change in color, getting used to the odd red and gold that had surrounded her for the last few hours.

Their escort and the woman chatted for only a moment before Demetri was leading them away, a soft 'save some for me' drifting back to the woman, who smiled to show she had heard. And then once again they were off. Ori cocked her head as Edward very nearly sprinted past her, arm tight around her niece. Walking a little faster she wondered what the big rush was. And then the screaming started.

Really she'd been expecting it, getting exsanguinated was probably pretty damn painful. Still, she had jumped and almost tripped over her feet. Their screams were the most horrifying thing she had ever heard before in her life. A large cold hard landed on her lower back, helping her regain her feet and stay standing, and she glanced up in surprise to meet the amiable face of the volturi guard.

"Let us hasten my lady."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oriana allowed the dark vampire to lead her back to the warm, decorative waiting area. Her head felt like it was full of cotton and she was pretty sure the cold wasn't the only reason she was shaking anymore. Demetri left her side and approached Gianna, speaking softly to her as they both shot looks her way. Seemingly satisfied the vampire returned only to eye the two golden eyed beings and Bella with a warning not to leave until dark. While she expected him to leave he instead turned to her, tilting his head forward in a slight bow.

"My lady."

A slow roaring filled her ears and time seemed to slow as she watched the man walk away back towards the room of feeding vampires. _My lady? What's happening? There was something about a mate. Aro got weird. Maybe...I'm not sure how he usually acts so that's speculation. Still! We have to leave now!_ The doors closed on the cloaked mans broad back and time was once again moving how it should. Swirling on her heel her gaze landed on her shaken niece, who was diving further into hysteria the longer they stood there. Sobs broke through her lips and she was almost vibrating in place. Ori had thought she was bad, with her elevated breathing and shaking limbs-which certainly wasn't helping the broken wrist- but Bella was a total mess right now.

"My lady?"

 _Again?_ The peppy receptionist had found her way to Orianas side and was staring at her expectantly. Shaking her head wildly she backed away from the woman and made her way towards her niece. But of course the woman followed.

"Please my lady. We must tend to your wrist."

Coming to an abrupt halt she swung around angrily, curls twisting and writhing with the sudden movement. The woman nearly ran into her but quickly backed away, eyes wide. Looking like she was going to speak again Ori rose her hand sharply and Giannas mouth snapped shut.

"Listen. I'm not your lady. I'm not his lady!" Her uninjured arm swung wildly towards the door where the vampire had disappeared. "I'm not any ones lady! Nor am I their mate. What I _am_ , however, is in pain. I'm also an aunt, whose niece is having a nervous breakdown. Now leave me be so I can calm her down!" Gianna really looked like she wanted protest but she gave into the demands and slunk back to her seat. Finally reaching the triad revealed a significantly calmed Bella pressed into Edwards chest, even if a few tears did manage to escape once in a while. They were whispering against each other, something about Gianna and wanting to be turned, but now didn't seem like the time to have that kind of luxurious conversation.

"Let's go."

Three pairs of uncomprehending eyes stared at her. Edwards eyes lit up with understanding pretty quick though.

"We can't leave until after dark." Alice stepped up next to her, placing a small hand against her shoulder. "And Ori...you can't leave this place. Not right now. You heard Aro. He'll come after you if you leave. It could put not only you in danger, but Charlie as well." Her words sounded sympathetic, her eyes staring in melancholy, but Ori remembered. Remembered how insistent she had been for Ori come, to make things _go smoothly._ Alices words on the plane, _'you're in it now so you should know.'_ Her knowing looks in the throne room. Alice had seen. Had known. And had led her along anyway. Red filled her vision and a pretty impressive growl made its way out of her chest. Shaking off the girls hand she instead squared off with an opponent she could never hope to beat.

"You knew...You led me straight into this trap! You saw everything! And still you manipulated me here... You're a nasty little girl." Staring down her nose at the small creature of lore she could feel her face twisting into an ugly snarl. _That must be another power, her pixie look disarms you until it's too late. Hope she doesn't want her knife back cause I'm gonna kill her!_ Stepping forward to make one of the stupidest decisions of her life she was stopped by small hands on her shoulders and panicked brown eyes.

"Aunt Oriana! Stop! You can't hurt Alice. Like, literally can't. You'll just hurt yourself even more."

Knowing she was right didn't make that pill any easier to swallow. She was tall for a woman, and her adventures kept her in top condition. She'd taken multiple fighting classes along the way, figuring it was best she know how to protect herself. Especially since she liked to travel alone to strange countries. Turned out the lessons were quite useful. Yet against this slip of a girl she would lose, and all she'd have to do was flick Ori in the forehead. So she settled for glaring as menacingly as she could.

"I... Yes, I did know. Back at the house you must have made a quick decision to go after Bella, because I saw you in Italy. Before the volturi. They're your mates and Aro would have seen that through my memories. I had to bring you. Had I allowed you to stay when I knew where our Queen was it would have most definitely resulted in my death."

Her brain short circuited for the nth time in the last 24 hours or so as she focused on one word.

"They? Who they? Aro is only a he. Who makes a they? THEY WHO ALICE!" She didn't care she was babbling like an idiot, she needed answers. She was freaking out when there was one and now there were multiple people involved. _I don't think so._

Looking far beyond hesitant Alice slowly spilled the beans. "Aro is one of your mates. But there is also Marcus... and...and Caius." She finally managed to choke out the name, looking like she was physically pained.

The roaring was back in her ears and she managed to stumble into a cushioned chair, elbows propped on her knees and head hanging limply between her legs. The black and purple skin of her wrist caught her eye and she grimaced at it. Twice its normal size the pain thrummed to the beat of her heart, radiating from her fingertips all the way to her elbow. Blowing out a breath she tried to organize her thoughts but it wasn't working. Everything was too crazy with no where to just ruminate on what had happened. All she knew was she was stuck in a vampiric castle with three apparent mates and if she tried to leave she'd be brought back. Most likely with force.

Weariness settled deep into her bones as flashes of the last couple days shot through her head. Oh how she wished she had never left her brothers house. Just let her crazy niece run around and do what she was going to do. According to Alice she'd probably have ended up here anyway. Groaning loudly she leaned back, tracing her eyes along the designs on the ceiling. _How did everything get so messed up this fast?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drifting quietly into a stress related nap Ori was startled awake by the large double doors opening once again, the boy sibling she remembered being called Alec striding confidently into the room. Eyes trailing over the three that would be leaving he informed them of their freedom, requesting they leave the city as fast as they could. Then his bright ruby eyes were trained on the injured woman.

"My lady." Eyes locked on her still untended to wrist they flickered to the receptionist darkly for only a moment before settling on her once again. "I see Gianna has failed in her task. Let's remedy that shall we."

Edward was already dragging Bella down a separate hallway, not looking back once. Her niece and Alice on the other hand couldn't take their eyes off her, sympathy and despair warring in their depths. And yet they still were quick to follow the male, leaving Ori to watch their backs, betrayal singing in her veins.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, this one is a little shorter but I wanted to get past this and start on her first full day with the Kings. I hope it doesn't feel to rushed. Also, if you would be so kind as to let me know how the kings came out. It's my first time trying to write out their personalities. So let me know how they came out. Please and thank you lovelies. Now enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:Ori is mine, nothing else.  
**

* * *

Oriana felt like the cheery room she'd been led to was mocking her. She had followed Alec along twisting halls, effectively making it so she couldn't find her way out no matter how hard she tried, and dropped her off at a large red, white and gold library with instructions to wait patiently and make herself comfortable. She was sat on a fluffy golden couch, the cushions nearly swallowing her whole, with a fire crackling away happily in a fireplace the was even taller than she was. The room inspired relaxation, but the pain in her wrist and stress of the situation caused her muscles to bunch painfully.

As the minutes drug by her anxiety was slowly replaced with utter boredom. Standing slowly she made her way to the nearest bookshelf, arms high in the air as she stretched out her back. Most of the books were in another language, multitudes of different lettering spread across the spines. Some of them she was able to recognize; French, Italian, German, and Spanish were easy. Than there were the ones with odd twisting symbols, harsh lines interspersed with flowing script. Yet one in English she could not find. _Seriously? A billion books and not one I can read?_

Her search had her walking further into the cavernous room, fingers trailing softly against hard covers. In took almost ten minutes but she was finally able to find a section of books she could understand, scanning the titles quickly for something of interest. Landing on an unremarkable green book, 'Greeks Greatest Myths' glinting gold at her, a bright smile lit her face and she snatched up her find. Making her way back to the couch she'd been occupying before Ori plopped herself down, hissing slightly as her wrist was jarred. However, ignoring the pain was getting easier.

She'd just cracked the cover, running her fingers over the words of Prometheus' tale, when the door finally opened.

Eyes wide she watched as Aro entered the room, hands full of medical equipment, and despite his kind smile she felt herself curl into the corner of the couch as far as she could. He must have noticed, as he frowned and looked troubled by her actions, but continued to move further into the space. Sitting slowly on the couch, still a good deal of distance between them, the noirette set his handful on the table and simply stared, milky red eyes trailing from her head to her toes and back again. His gaze caused her heart to quicken and a shiver raced down her spine so she settled for examining the objects he'd brought along.

A large ace bandage, high quality wrist brace, bottle of water and a huge bottle of extra-strength pain reliever...all still sealed tight in their packaging.

"How about we see to that wrist now darling?" Soft as his voice was, Ori was still startled, jerking her gaze to his and burrowing further into the corner. _Come on Ori this isn't you! Stop being such a girl!_ She tried to shake off her unease but the nerves were relentless. He'd offered his hand, holding it halfway between them, palm held out to her unthreateningly. She just stared, hazel orbs dancing from hand to face and back again. The longer she hesitated the further his face fell until finally the man sighed sadly, gaze shifting to the fire and fingers curling into his palm softly as his hand lowered.

Silence stretched between them, heavy and awkward. Studying the wood in front of her the water and pain pills were pushed into her field of vision, a pale hand moving it in front of her so quickly she'd not even seen him shift. Biting gently on her lower lip she contemplated the objects for a few seconds before slowly reaching out. Pulling the objects into her lap she wrestled with the cap, bottle clenched between her legs and good hand fumbling on the top. Growling in aggravation she curled her body over the irritating object. _Damn child proof caps!_ Soft laughter brought up her gaze, and suddenly her burning glare was aimed at a smiling Aro.

"May I?" Not waiting for an answer the vampire simply reached over and plucked the container out of her grasp, twirling it open effortlessly. Irritation overriding her nerves she snatched it out of his hands when he offered it back. Checking the milligrams she dug her fingers into the open neck, making a small victory noise when she had four small gel caps sitting in her palm. The opened water bottle appeared in front of her and she jerked back, incredulous gaze on the innocent object. _How did he... I didn't even feel him take it!_ Snatching the water from his hand she tossed back the pills quickly.

As they simply sat there together the awkwardness faded and Ori found she wasn't nervous anymore. In the back of her mind she remembered that this man was a vampire king. A powerful being who ruled with an iron fist. But when he was just sitting there quietly, hazy crimson eyes focused on her miserably it was hard to see that. Chewing on the inside of her cheek Ori finally sighed softly, shifting a few inches closer to the man and offering her injured arm quietly, eyes focused intently on the merry inferno.

Not even a second later cold hands were on her skin, senses buzzing at the odd sensation. Not sure if she could look him in the eyes she instead watched as his fingers trailed delicately over the bruised flesh, adding a little more pressure now and then. It caused her to wince but it wasn't awful, his frigid hands even soothed the injury. To say she was surprised would be a gross understatement. Who knew a creature who was able to crush stone with his fingers could be so delicate. His soft humming surrounded them as he inspected the limb before a satisfied sound escaped him.

"Well I do believe it's just sprained. Maybe a small fracture at most." Barely a flicker of movement and then he was unraveling the wrap. Anchoring the end half way up her forearm he tenderly rolled the tan material around her arm and wrist, looping it over her palm a few times before ending it where it had started, small silver hooks keeping the thing in place. "It's not too tight is it?" His concern was confusing but she still shook her head to the negative. Another sad sigh, but he continued on. "Keep it wrapped. We'll get you ice. I'm...unsure as to how long mortals take to heal. It seems such a long time. When I had Gianna run to get you what was needed I was at a loss. Luckily she seemed to know what would be necessary. If there's anything else just let me know. Or one of the guards. They are to obey you as they do us."

It took a minute for her to realize, because it seemed nearly impossible, but Aro was rambling. This commanding, poised, elegant _vampire king_ was babbling. Because of _her?_ Her head was slowly cocking to the side, fascination in her wide gaze as this ancient being worked himself into a state. Now he was just nattering away about the modern medical items, how different it was from the last time he remembered needing medical attention. There was mild alarm in his gaze, like he really wanted to stop talking but simply couldn't. It was too much, so without a thought Ori placed her hand on his arm.

"Aro."

It was enough to quiet him, and now he was just staring at where she gripped his sleeve.

"May I ask you something?"

Pulling back her hand into her lap she twisted her fingers together, picking lightly at her nails, gaze riveted on the fire.

"You are a king in your castle... I'm sure you may do whatever you desire."

Instead of a question there were chilled fingers gently cupping her chin, turning her face so she and Aro were finally looking into each others eyes. There were no words, just an electric silence. When it finally looked like the dark haired vampire would speak there was a soft knock at the door, emitting a hesitant Demitri. The king did not look pleased, staring the intruder down intensely.

"Master."

"Demitri. I told the guard I was not to be disturbed, did I not?" Her didn't remove his fingers from her chin, thumb stroking lightly against her bottom lip. His gentle touch was so at odds with his displeased words. He spoke harshly, a dark layer of threat shimmering just beneath the surface.

"Apologies my King. Unfortunately there is a matter in the council room that requires your attention."

For a moment it seemed like he wasn't going to leave, red eyes roving slowly over her face. Then he smiled, just a small quirk of the lips, and leaned forward to place a small kiss against her brow. Jerking back Ori watched with wide eyes as the king stood and gracefully made his way out the door.

"Demitri, if you would be so kind as to escort Oriana to her room. I'm sure she must be quite tired at this point." His words made her realize that, yes, she was tired. Exhausted actually. Thinking back, the last time she'd slept was on the plane over. _Does being unconscious count as sleeping? Hm._ "Il mio fiore." The now familiar term caught her attention, bringing her thoughts back to the leaving king. "I must tend to some matters. I shall be with you as soon as I can. Rest and I will see you when you wake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The council room was empty save his brothers when Aro strode into the room. He stopped just inside the doors, watching the scene in front of him with amusement. Marcus sat in his throne, fingers linked under his chin and leaning back looking more relaxed than he'd been in a long time. Caius on the other hand was raging, pacing in front of the dais, eyes blazing and limbs gesturing in the air wildly. Orianas presence had shaken something loose in his fellow leaders as well. Not having had contact with the woman yet left them wanting, not sure what it could be that pulled them towards her. Soon that would be remedied. He'd seen it all in the little fortune tellers head. She was made for the three of them and she would be their Queen. And what a glorious vampire she'd make.

"Brothers."

Two pairs of red eyes swung to him, one gentle and smiling-the other with destruction in their depths, and he simply smiled.

"I assume the situation I was summoned for is actually just Caius throwing his hissy fit?" Making his way to his own seat he ignored the blondes snarl, twirling into the chair and sending the angered vampire a calming glance. "Now what has thrown you into a rampage dear brother?"

"What has... Must you ask Aro!" The snow haired king stood directly in front of the noirette, glare fierce and shoulders tensed, arms crossed commandingly in front of him. "How about everything you have done to handle our Cullen situation! We've been waiting years to finally handle those abominations...and you let them WALK AWAY! Not to mention the disgusting mortal you still have lurking in the castle. Have the years finally gotten to you Aro?!"

Aro watched the man, indulgent amusement melting into a snarl as he went so far as to insult their mate. Standing quickly he made his way down to the still irate vampire, intent on teaching him the proper way to speak about their queen, when a pale hand was pushed gently against his chest. A matching one was placed against Caius' shoulder and Aro stopped his pursuit.

"Come now, lets not fight. Aro he does not know." Marcus' soft voice wrapped around them, calming their ire. The brunette was right. While Aro had seen it all Caius knew nothing of what had happened when the Cullens had been here. _Marcus doesn't know either._ Of course the man knew _something_. Aro was sure a bond had formed with the pretty human so Marcus would know about Orianas link with the noirette, but the others wouldn't have formed yet. Not until they saw her properly and not hidden behind her hair. The both of them were lacking in very important information. Sighing in acceptance he backed away from them, sinking back into his thrown.

"I'm afraid it's not just Caius who is unaware dear brother." Puzzled looks were thrown his way and Aro gestured vaguely to either side of him, a motion for the standing vampires to join him. Within a second they were both sitting, expressions curious and wary. After indulging in a few unneeded breaths Aro dove in.

"Caius. I have my reasons for handling the Cullens as I did. Bella _will_ become one of us. Soon. I thought it best to let the Swan girl leave peacefully, seeing as she is Orianas niece. I didn't want to upset her by forcefully turning the girl." The blonde was confused. About to demand answers, particularly about why they should care about upsetting the pathetic creature, when Aros flew up and effectively stalled the question on his tongue. "It seems fate has finally decided to smile upon us my brothers, for our mate has found us."

Shock slapped the previously unaware kings in the face, stealing any words they might have had. Marcus couldn't believe it. That after all this time, after the death of his beautiful Didyme and centuries of loneliness, his true mate had finally appeared. Aros sister had been wonderful, a true blessing in his dark existence, but they had both known the other wasn't the one who had been made for them. Oh they had been happy, absolutely blissful really, but they had been more like loving friends who shared an unshakable bond. After a millennia alone they'd figured they would never find their other half, and so they came together to be the companions they needed. Now though, he had another chance at love, with his true mate. He'd never felt lighter before in his life.

Caius on the other hand _wouldn't_ believe it. The words made something inside of him click together and unexplainable joy flowed through his system. Despite this his face stayed angry, expression twisting almost menacingly as he pictured the girl that had stood in front of them earlier. He'd noticed her when he'd entered the room, untamable curls hiding her face and huddled in on herself. At the time something had tugged at his being as the soothing scent of the world after a lightening storm wrapped around his senses. The frizzy human had been the source, and he could admit he'd been intrigued. But to have her as a _mate._ His _true mate!_ It was impossible. There could be no way he was tied to something so weak.

Suddenly Caius was gone, the large doors violently slamming against the walls and a ferocious growl echoing around the room. Aro stared sadly after the younger man for a few minutes before shifting his attention to Marcus. The brunette was taking the news much better, smiling slightly and eyes glittering with hope. Returning his brothers joyful expression Aro stood and extended a hand to the man. "Come Marcus, lets find something to entertain ourselves with until our mate wakes up."

Taking the offered hand the taller vampire stood gracefully, falling into step with Aro easily. They left the room in companionable silence, thoughts of their little mate running through their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ori simply shut the door of her new room on the bowing vampire, unable to take any more simpering or 'my lady's. She'd crossed paths with a few more vampires on her way to her quarters, each of them showing her respect she had no desire for. Breathing deeply she pressed her forehead into the cold wood of her door. Refusing to move from her spot she turned to the room, back pressed tight to the oak. _Beautiful._ The room she'd been given was the most beautiful one she'd ever seen. Deep purples, blues and greens made up the décor, blending and swirling together.

The soft looking shag carpet was royal purple. A matching color covered the lower half of her walls, making it seem like they simply melted into the floor. The top half of her walls were navy blue, blending seamlessly into the purple. On either side of the door stood large empty bookshelves, also oak, and on the opposite wall a matching desk was placed. To the right of the desk was an open door, displaying her own private bathroom. Pushed against the wall to her right was a queen sized four poster bed. Large fluffy forest green pillows and comforter were spread across its surface, light purple designs swirling their way across the fabric. A dark purple, almost black, canopy hung gently around the top of the frame. Opposite the bed there was another door, fully closed, but if she had to guess Ori would say it was probably a closet. Other than the door the wall was blank, no other decoration on the walls or furniture pushed against it.

The comforting room had the opposite effect on the woman and she could feel the tears pressing tight against the back of her eyes. Crossing the room she kicked off her boots, dropping like a stone onto the mattress and pressing her face tight against the comforter. _It feels like a cloud._ Everything was so fancy and ornate, the very best money could buy. So different from her brothers house. The tears finally escaped as she thought of Charlie. She wondered if Bella had made it home alright. She hoped so, for her brothers sake. What would he think happened to her though. All of her stuff was still scattered around his living room. Her car was outside the house and her violin had been left behind. She didn't even have her cell phone. Feeling very alone and more than a little helpless she let herself cry, deep sobs racking her body and soaking the expensive material under her.

Eventually her tears stopped and her breathing slowed, drifting quietly into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **Okay, so I had a little nervous!Aro in there cuz he's adorable. Let me know how the kings came out and I'll see you all in my next update. Peace and love babies!**


End file.
